


A family story

by Angelawrk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, F/M, Gen, Harry is an idiot, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, obviously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 07:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16090691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelawrk/pseuds/Angelawrk
Summary: Harry is excited to attend his fourth year at Hogwarts. For some reason, he thinks everything will be fine. He is wrong, of course.





	1. Harry is glad to return to Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER (I don't know if it's the proper word to use here but I hope the capital letters will get your attention)  
> ANYWAY this is full of clichés and very stupid but I kind of like writing this kind of things especially when I'm feeling anxious so really this is terrible but I'm posting it anyway please don't hate me thanks xoxo

Harry can't wait to finally return to Hogwarts. He is on the Hogwarts Express with Ron and Hermione, and the trio is talking lively about the weather.

The weather is great; there are no clouds in the sky and the temperature is still hot for the first of September.

The conversation about the weather naturally ends after thirty seconds, so Harry watches the landscape, very bored. He hopes Malfoy will come to their compartment like he did the previous year. There are no dementors around but he still hopes that the Slytherin will find something to say anyway, even if it's a mean comment about his hair. Harry's hair _is_ terrible after all, everyone knows it, and it would be less boring than watching the trees outside.

The door opens and Harry thinks he has some telepathic capacities for a few seconds, until he realises that it isn't Malfoy but the usual old lady who walks down the train with food.  
  
He gets up anyway because he is hungry. He is about to pay the old lady when a girl with long black hair approaches. Harry recognises her: she plays Quidditch for the Ravenclaw team. She smiles at him and after they have both the food lady, she talks to him, "Hi," she smiles and blushes.

"Hi." Harry answers, looking around, checking if Malfoy is near him. He is not pleased to see that the Slytherin is not in his field of view. So he goes back to his seat and closes the compartment's door.

He can see the girl looking at him from outside with a pout on her face. 

"Who is she?" Ron asks. He doesn't have opened his chocolate frog yet but he already has chocolate on his face. 

"I don't know. Why is she looking at me like that ?" 

"Isn't it obvious?" Hermione rolls her eyes. "She likes you."

"I don't know her, I don't like her." Harry crosses his arms over his chest. He pouts too. "Have you seen Malfoy?"

"No." His friends answer in chorus.

Harry pouts even more. "I hope he is alright."

The trio is bored for another one hour. Then the door of the compartment opens. It's Malfoy. And his idiotic friends. Harry is pleased.

"Oh, look who's here," Malfoy smirks. "You lost your red haired girlfriend Potty?"

"She was never my girlfriend!" Harry says, definitely too loudly, "She is very annoying."

"Hey! She's my sister!"

"Sorry, Ron."

"It's ok."

"So, you don't have a girlfriend Potter?" Malfoy's grey eyes are twinkling like Dumbledore's.

"For now I don't, but there are a lot of girls who would like to date me." For some reason, Harry thinks it's a great idea to try to make Malfoy jealous.

"Oh." Malfoy's eyes narrow. "Of course, The Great Harry Potter has a whole fanclub."

"Yes." Harry tries to smirk. 

"What's up with your face Harry?" 

"I'm trying to look sexy Hermione damn!" 

"Oh, sorry, go on."

"You do look sexy Potter."

"NOBODY ASKED YOU GOYLE." 

"Sorry, Malfoy."

They all look at each other for three minutes and twelve seconds. Harry is still contorting his face; he feels his face's muscles aching but he thinks he looks cool.

"Ok we're going now." 

They close the door. The Ravenclaw girl is still there, still looking straight at Harry, still pouting.

"She is really weird," Hermione states. 

"Yeah she is." 

Then nothing interesting happens until they're in the Great Hall, if you don't count the moment when Hagrid nearly stepped, and crushed, on a first year when they were at the Hogsmeade station. The poor bloke has been sorted into Hufflepuff and Harry can see him looking at Hagrid with frightened eyes.

Harry has found a very good seat at Gryffindor table, from which he can see Malfoy. Ron is piling up goblets beside him. His goblet tower is nearly two meters high already. The attention of most of the students and professors is directed to the redhead, people from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff come to give him their goblets and even Snape seems mildly impressed. Dumbledore is giving a weird speech as he always does so no one listens except Professor McGonagall and Hagrid.

During the previous year, Harry had been very disappointed with the headmaster. Harry's godfather is on the run because the old coot didn't try anything to save him from going to prison, therefore Harry decided Dumbledore isn't his hero anymore; Sirius is.

Harry can't wait to receive a letter from him. Not only the fact that he has a godfather means he has a family now (because yes, sometimes your family is a man everyone thinks is a mad mass murderer who also can transform into dog as he pleases illegally), but Sirius is somewhere in the south right now, so Harry is really counting on him to send him a letter with a tropical bird to impress Malfoy.

He realises Dumbledore is done talking when food appears before him. 

Ron and Harry eat a lot, and then they go to the Gryffondor common room. Hermione is already talking about their classes so the other two leave her on a couch and go up to their dormitory. Nobody else is in the room yet.

"I really don't want to have Potions tomorrow," Ron whines. "I'm not ready to hear Snape again." 

"You know Ron, I was thinking, I'm going to like Snape now."

"What? Why?"

"Because Dumbledore isn't my hero anymore and Sirius is far away from here so I need another person to look up to. Snape is here, so that's perfect."

"Why not McGonagall?"

"She scares me."

"Yeah, me too."

A few hour later Harry lies on his bed as he waits for his fout dorm mates to fall asleep. When they do, he sits behind the window, petting his owl for a good hour, looking at the horizon dramatically, before going to sleep. 

 


	2. Harry isn't glad to be back to Hogwarts

 

Harry spends a lovely, uneventful month at Hogwarts with his friends. They all do what they always do : Ron eats a lot, Hermione spends most of her time studying, Neville and Seamus blow up cauldrons, Dean draws Seamus, and Harry has a barney with Malfoy on a daily basis.

One morning, Mad-Eye Moody hears them arguing like children in the Great Hall and turns Malfoy into a ferret.

Harry loves ferrets now.

All in all everything is fine, until one Friday around five in the afternoon.

As Harry and his classmates step into the entrance hall after their Herbology class, they see a crowd gather around a huge sign on the wall. They approach and try to read what is written on it without being squeeze to death by the dozens of people already there. They are still not sure about what is going on : it seems that Hogwarts is hosting the Triwizard Tournament this year, and the students of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, as well as their respective headmasters, will be arriving soon.

They realise they really should have listened to Dumbledore's speech at the beginning of the year when even Hermione isn't able to tell them what that means.

At least there is going to be a welcome feast tonight, so even if they are all a little perplex, everyone is in a rather cheerful mood.

They all hurry outside to wait, and thirty minutes later they see the students of Beauxbatons arriving in a sort of small house carried by giants flying horses with their giant headmistress, and the students from Durmstrang, emerging from the lake on a huge ship. As impressive as it is, the sight is also confusing; even Muggleborns and Harry are aware that this is not proper Wizarding methods of transportation.

Ron nearly faints when he stops Viktor Krum among the Durmstrang students.

"Ah! Those arrivals were very dramatic, I love that,” says old Dumbledore.

  
At the feast, once again, Harry and Ron are not pleased. Malfoy is seating right next to Viktor, so of course they are both jealous, and of course they don't admit the real reason why.

Hermione just rolls her eyes at the sight of them and eats her bouillabaisse whilst reading a huge, boring looking book as usual.

For once everyone listens to Dumbledore as he explains what is the Triwizard Tournament about : one student of each school will be chosen by a magical Goblet, and the selected students will have to face three very dangerous trials. The prize for the winner is one thousand galleons as well as eternal glory, and underage students cannot participate.

"I will put my name in the goblet, I will probably die, but it's totally worth it," Harry hears a seventh year Gryffindor say.

Dumbledore did say that a lot of students have actually died during the tournament at some point. Harry didn't expect less coming from a Tournament taking place in the Wizarding World.

  
The three Champions are chosen the next day after yet another feast. Dumbledore is standing beside the Globet with other people Harry and Ron have no idea who they are and what they are doing there, and students around them seem once again as confuse as they are.

They really should listen when Dumbledore talks.

He is talking right now, informing everyone that the students who are chosen by the Goblet will have to go to the room in the back of the Great Hall right after their name is called.

Everyone is quiet as the Goblet spits out a name in an impressive rush of flames.

"The champion for Durmstrang will be Viktor Kum!"

"Say what now?" Viktor frowns.

Another rush of flames.

"The champion for Beauxbatons will be Feue Delacoue!"

"That's not how my name is pronounced, vieillard!"

Another rush of flames.

"And the champion for Hogwarts will be Cedric Diggory!"

"WHAT? He can't possibly be Hogwarts' champion! He is a Hufflepuff! He sucks!"

For the first time ever, Ron seems to agree with Malfoy and looks greatly horrified by the mere thought of it. Harry would have thought it was a good moment if another name wouldn't have come out of the Goblet unexpectedly.

Dumbledore looks both desperate and ready to kill.

"HARRY POTTER!"

Among the Hogwarts students and staff, nobody is surprised, Harry included. He looks around, scowling and sighing when he makes eyes contact with people he knows. Many people appear to be very amused by the situation. Ron and Hermione shake their heads in an expression of resignation and Malfoy and the Weasley twins yell "Well done Potter!" at the same time.

The members of the other schools, however, look puzzled.

"Where is Harry potter?" Dumbledore screams. "How do you manage to do that? Why did you do that to me? I'm quite a good person I don't deserve it, I give you house point every chance I get! You had to make my life miserable, didn't you? Come here boy! I'll fight you!"

"Now, now, nobody will fight tonight." Professor McGonagall pats Dumbledore on the shoulder.

"But..."

"Don't be childish, Dumbledore," she tells him with a stern look.

"I don't know what I'll do with him, Minerva, " he says in a small voice, yet everyone can hear him in the silent of the Hall. "The boy is a walking nightmare, always doing things he shouldn't do... So much like his father... I wish he was a little more like his mother instead..."

"Yes, we all wish that."

Harry is rather offended by that and is ready to fight too to defend the honour of his father, only he sees that everyone is waiting for him to go to the room in which the other champions are, so he goes, full of despair.

McGonagall, Snape, Dumbledore and other members of the staff follow him. The men who were beside Dumbledore when the Champions were being selected that Harry doesn't know are here too.

Dumbledore is pacing back and forth in the middle of the room, jabbering.

One of the men, Harry learns his name is Barty Crouch, explains that the Goblet has chosen the champions, so they all have to participate.

Harry is mentally preparing himself to die. 

He sees Snape smiling for the first time in the three years he has known him; the sight isn't a good one. Madame Maxime, the headmistress of Beauxbatons, seems to enjoy the situation too. On the other hand, it's obvious even to Harry that Igor Karkaroff isn't glad. Harry is glad not to go to Durmstrang; the man stares at Harry so intensely that the Gryffindor thinks he might come to his dormitory to kill him in his sleep. Harry hopes Neville didn't leave a list of passwords to the Gryffindor common room somewhere again. Dying in the Triwizards Tournament would be a glorious death, being killed by a man with a fur hat and a goatee would not, and he can't have that.

Dumbledore calms himself down and gives ten points to Gryffindor because Harry has eaten his dinner before accepting he can't do anything about the fact that Harry has to participate in the Tournament.

  
Harry leaves the room a few moments later. Malfoy and his two stupid friends are here.

"Potter. "

"Malfoy."

"Potter."

"Goyle."

"I'm impressed you managed to put your name in the goblet! I hope you're not going to die."

"What are you on about Goyle? Stop being weird. "

"Yeah, sorry Malfoy. I'll just stand there." And he does.  
  
"So, Potter, nice hair."

Harry hopes he isn't blushing. "Thanks, Malfoy."

They look at each other awkwardly for a moment or two.

"Okay we're going back to the dungeon, see you Potter."

"Okay."

Harry waits until they are gone to return to Gryffindor tower. When he enters the common room, there is still a lot of students. Most of them give him sympathetic looks, the others ask him how did he manage to participate in the Tournament. Harry himself doesn't know, but he is fairly certain it's just because he is Harry Potter, and that kind of thing just has to happen to him.

Harry sees Ron sulking alone in a corner, which worry him a little. He hopes it has nothing to do with him being forced to participate in the bloody thing.

"All right?"

"I can't believe Malfoy was talking to Krum! I'm so better than him!"

"Of course you are."

"You know what? I'll go talk to him. Tomorrow. You'll see Malfoy, how great I am compared to you. "

And with that he goes to their dormitory. Harry follows him. The last two days have been kind of exhausting and he is still very confused. He wonders if Voldemort could be the one who put is name in the goblet. That barmy old man is annoying, Harry thinks. Really, he could kill someone else instead of Harry.

Three hours later Harry is still not asleep. He is very angry: Neville is snoring.

 


End file.
